


Mile High Club

by TheSpazzBot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager, that obviously had to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/pseuds/TheSpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had suggested it weeks ago as a joke, but 30,000 feet in the air is really not the place to be getting cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> shukiai sent me this prompt about a week (?) ago, and SMUT IS HARD TO WRITE. So, it's taken me forever to finish this. AND FUCK THIS TURNED INTO 7000 WORDS OF STRAIGHT PORN

“Now boarding Flight 24, Section C.” A sigh of relief passes through Levi’s lips as he hears the numbers being transmitted throughout the airport. They had been waiting for what seemed like hours in the crowded building, the smell of sweaty tourists clinging to the air around him. It’s disgusting, and he is positive the brunet, whose arm is currently playing the role of life buoy, feels the same. The sight forces a small smirk to appear on Eren’s face, Levi holding onto him for dear life as the other passengers attempt to jostle their way to the front of the line. The shorter man shoots a narrowed glare at the brat, daring him to say anything else. And he knows Eren would make another remark about how the man’s height is causing him to get lost in a sea of anxious tourists, but Levi promised to disembowel him the next time the deficiency was brought up.

_And Levi keeps his promises._

Suddenly, a man resembling the Pillsbury Dough Boy, add a tacky Hawaiian shirt, shoulders into Eren; and to be honest, Levi doesn’t think that the brunet walked into this particular airport with the wish of becoming familiar with the floor. Silently thanking god that he has the reflexes of a fucking puma, Levi manages to save Eren’s face from becoming unpleasantly introduced to the grey carpeting below, strong hands grabbing firmly onto the younger’s shoulders. And Eren should just let it go, should be thankful that his boyfriend saved him from an assured trampling… but he’s Eren Jaeger,  _of course_ he isn’t going to let it go.

“Hey, watch it, you piece of shit!” The man whips around, face pulled into an unattractive sneer. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, Fat Lilo!” Levi groans, pulling a palm over his face in embarrassment. It’s a noise that realizes all too well what’s coming next.

“The fuck did you say to me, Bug Eyes?” Levi knows it is too much to ask for Eren to  _not_ act like a fucking zoo animal in public. He figured this out four years ago when he took the little shit out for coffee and the fucking insolent idiot picked a fight with the barista who supposedly spit in their food. But, come to think of it, Levi’s fist  _was_  practically down that asshole’s throat, so he guesses that the first display of Eren’s uncivility shouldn’t count. However, the time when Eren made a couple of girl scouts cry was  _all him._ And, shit, they didn’t even get to buy that box of thin mints.

This time, though, the kid might have bitten off a little more than he can chew, the obese man slowly waddling towards the pair. Levi’s half expecting him to whip out a chicken leg and proceed to beat the shit out of the brunet. And when he really thinks about it, Levi doesn’t believe that he’ll stop him. Call the man heartless, but Levi has about had it with Eren’s impromptu explosions, always gifting him with an earful of profanities and a face streaked with mortification. And, shit, he thought that Eren learned his lesson the last time when he decided to smart off to a police officer, landing himself a night in the county jail for a public nuisance charge. Fuck, he can still remember Eren pleading with him over the phone to send bail before his ass was claimed by a man named ‘Lucille’. Didn’t the kid know that shit only happened in prison? Apparently not, if his tear-streaked, morning face was any proof. 

Eren pushes his suitcases into Levi’s hands in a silent ‘hold my shit’, and  _hell no._ He is not going to spend four hours in the security office trying to convince the officers why his boyfriend doesn’t need to be euthanized. His fingers wrap tightly around the collar of Eren’s red polo, yanking the idiot back with enough force that he wouldn’t be surprised if the brunet cries ‘whiplash’ later.

Levi blocks out all of Eren’s protests of why he should be able to kick the fatty’s ass, opting to instead confront the hulking man head on. The man opens his mouth, but Levi’s faster, the quip being stuck on the tip of his tongue ever since Eren began his discourteous rampage. “Look, I don’t give two shits rather or not you want to beat my boyfriend’s ass. You lay one bulbous finger on him and I fucking swear you will be eating your McDonald’s through a tube.” The man’s mouth begins to mimic a fish, mouth closing and reopening several times as he swallows Levi’s statement. Rolling his eyes, Levi figures that the tongue lashing he just gave the giant pulp made its point, and he turns a sharp gaze to the brunet standing quietly behind him. “C’mon, dumbass, we have a flight to catch.”

—-

“I could have handled it.” Eren is slumped in his seat, casually munching on his bag of peanuts. Levi’s done a fine job of ignoring the little shit thus far, pretending to be much more preoccupied by the travel agency brochure in his palms than he’s letting on. But, then again, Eren  _is_ an idiot and apparently hasn’t noticed that the older man has been staring at the same airbrushed model for the past five minutes. “I could have handled it.” The brunet repeats the phrase, the limp in his pride not going unnoticed by Levi. Accepting defeat in the form of bright, green eyes, Levi sighs, sliding the brochure back into the cubby hole in front of him. The sound catches Eren’s attention, pausing in his genocide of the peanut community to shoot Levi a questioning glance.

Arms crossing his chest, Levi turns to the idiot next to him with a look that he  _knows_ is radiating annoyance, “I seriously think that your brain is so full of shit that it is legitimately hindering your ability to act like a human being.” Eren huffs, stiffening in his seat; but what did he honestly expect from the man? Comfort? Coddling? If that’s the case, than the he doesn’t know Levi as well as the older man thought. Levi’s always been blunt, always been the one to hit the nail on the head with the first swing. He doesn’t beat around the bush with his opinions, never has and probably never will. So, if Eren thinks the man is going to condone his idiotic outbursts, then the dumbass definitely has another thing coming.

“You always tell me that I shouldn’t let people run me over… and this time was pretty fucking literal, Levi.” The older man’s glare tapers until his eyes are narrowed dangerously at the brunet. Anyone else would probably cower in fear, but the brat beside him must realize that Levi’s resources of retaliation are quite limited 30,000 feet in the air. Shit, he could always toss the bastard out the airlock, but that would most definitely guarantee him a life sentence. Because, to be honest, Levi doesn’t think the excuse ‘my boyfriend was being a little shit’ would solidify his innocence in front of the grand jury. And it is just like Eren to twist his words, the brunet understanding exactly how to wedge the guilt under Levi’s conscience. Fuck, the little shit  _knows_ that is not what he intended with the speech.

The man makes his thoughts audible, “That is  _not_ what I meant, you-” Suddenly, a red screen begins to flash at the front of the plane, signaling for the passengers to shut off all electronics. Sighing, Levi reaches into his coat pocket to fish out his phone. Not unsurprisingly, the screen is lined with missed calls and messages plagued in all caps. Hanji definitely has her own brand of reassurance, but texting his phone a couple dozen times really doesn’t help him feel better about this trip. He guesses that it’s too early to make any assumptions that everything is going to go to shit, but when Eren decided that they should be spending their anniversary trudging through Costa Rica, Levi couldn’t help his suspicions. And he honestly would have been completely fine with marching through the humid jungles, but of course, Hanji had to remind him of exactly how many parasitic insects are located in their destination. Then, she showed him the videos.  _The fucking videos._ Shit, he had nightmares for days about finding bot fly larva nestling under his skin. Eren had reassured him that parasites only take on friendly hosts, but somehow, that didn’t ease his apprehensions. But he’s already on the damn plane, and he figures it’s a little too late to try and convince the brat to take that beach vacation.

Sighing, Levi powers off the device, tossing it down beside his forgotten travel brochure. Phone safely tucked away, Levi redirects his attentions back to the brown mop of hair to his right. Eren’s gone back to sitting lax in the narrow airplane seat, rediscovering the bag of peanuts. And if the brat thinks that he is off the hook, then he has another thing coming.

“Oi, Eren.” He’s certain the little shit hears him, but Levi offers his companion a quick flick of the nose just to be certain. The brat shoots him an offended look, obviously still aggravated that he was disallowed the opportunity of beating his chest like a fucking gorilla. “Stop sulking.” Because there are a million other things Levi wants to say, but he supposes that this trip will already be terrible enough without a brooding, little shit as company.

“I’m  _not_ sulking.” And the words do little to prove his defense, but Levi decides that insulting Eren further will probably not pull him out of this funk.

Taking a deep breath, Levi pushes down every witty quip that’s lurking deep in his vocal cords, “You could have kicked his ass… happy?” A small chuckle bubbles up at the back of his throat when the brat tries to pull off an annoyed look that is clearly more jubilant than it’s letting on. Hand dropping to Eren’s thigh, he rubs the denim affectionately; because, even though the brat’s an idiot, Eren’s  _his_ idiot. “What am I going to do with you?”

Levi’s prepared for a self-justifying response, a tart rolling of the tongue from a brunet who is trapped in this delusion that he has decent comebacks.  _But_   _that’s not what he gets at all._ “I know what  _I_ could do with you.” And, suddenly, Levi’s stiffening, heart stopping for a spilt second as he digests the words. There’s a feral look in Eren’s eye that only confirms the brunet’s lewd propositioning. But he is not sure if Eren’s forgotten, or just doesn’t care, but,  _they are on a fucking plane._  The brunet takes Levi’s silence for what it is, confusion and  _slight_ curiosity. “You’re the one who suggested it, remember?”

And it hits him.

But he was joking…  _wasn’t he?_ Like some bizarre sign from god, the stewardess appears at the front of the plane to announce that the lavatories are once again available for use. Levi’s not even given the time to decide if he really wants to go through with this as Eren grabs ahold of his hand, yanking him out of his seat. And Levi could just pull away. He’s stronger than the little shit tugging him in the direction of the bathroom. But, for some unknown reason, he lets himself be strung along.  _Well, no._ Not unknown. Because Levi knows  _exactly_ why he’s allowing this impromptu kidnapping. And it may or may not have something to do with the fact that the thought of the suggestion alone is making him half-hard. But his mind is just a cruel chain of events, because now the notion of his arousal has made it impossible to even  _think_ about returning to his seat.

All his resolve is thrown out the window as Eren’s fingers begin to stroke the back of his hand. And you know what? Fuck it. Levi Ackerman is going to do it.

Levi Ackerman is going to have sex on a plane.

—-

 _This is stupid. This is so fucking stupid._ The sensible part of his brain is urging him to return to his seat like the lawful citizen that he claims to be. But Levi doesn’t say anything, not a goddamn word, as he is pushed into the tiny bathroom. How Eren managed to distract the stewardess long enough for both of them to sneak in is a wonder, but right now the only thing Levi’s mind is focusing on is the feeling of Eren’s lips moving frantically across his jawline. Teeth occasionally scrape at his skin as the trail of kisses is peppered down to his throat, completely unintentional considering Eren hasn’t soothed the wounds with the swipe of a tongue. And Levi’s never seen the brunet like this, so desperate and manic. He denotes partial blame to the fact that any moment someone could knock on the bathroom door. However, the main culprit is probably the lustrous demon that’s been patiently lurking behind that emerald gaze ever since Levi suggested this stint. But it’s exhilarating, enthralling. And it’s  _so_ fucking worth the extensive amount of convincing it took to get Eren on board with this. Well…  _extensive_ isn’t necessarily the word he’d use, considering his boyfriend’s a kinky little bastard as much as the brunet would adamantly deny it.

Heated breath is filling up the miniature lavatory, swinging hips colliding roughly into a sink counter that takes up half the goddamn room. And why was this a good idea? Eren’s mouth has claimed residence in the junction of Levi’s neck, suckling on the flesh in a way that the little shit knows makes Levi’s heart race.  _Ah, that’s why._ Not so eventually, the backs of Levi’s knees are colliding with the silver toilet; and shit, this is going against every rule of his internal health code, but he supposes that one foul won’t do any harm. His shoulders press against the bathroom wall, spine curving at an awkward angle due to the toilet preventing his feet from sliding backwards. Eren’s murmuring something in his ear, lips barely edging along the lobe. Shivers travel down Levi’s spine at the jumble of words. He has no clue what the brunet is saying; fuck, for all he knows Eren could be reciting the details of his last shit, but as long as he keeps talking in that fucking voice, Levi will continue to unravel. And it’s insane, because  _no one_ has ever been able to make him feel this way, so undone. But Eren… Eren can whisper a few sweet nothings in his ear, and it’s like he’s hitting puberty all over again. And it’s maddening, makes him wish he could ask his dick what’s so fucking special about the brat. Acting as a silent answer, Eren’s fingertips begin to outline the growing bulge between Levi’s legs.

_Fucking tease._

Levi growls, the dominance practically bred inside him begging to be released.  _But he needs this._ Needs to be out of control. Because it goes against everything his mind is telling him, and  _it’s fantastic._

“Excited?” The words roll off Eren’s tongue like a personification of lust itself, sultry, sexy, and  _so fucking seductive._  And Levi wants to be pissed, wants to tell the little shit to stop teasing him. But every compliant is tossed to the wind as Eren drives the heel of his hand into Levi’s crotch. A strained hiss emits from the cornered man, hips pushing upwards in a desperate need to obtain more friction. And he gets it, the offending palm kneading deeper into the covered flesh.

Levi doesn’t even mind the pain radiating from the back of his skull as his head slings back into the bathroom wall. It’s all put to the back of his mind, his senses only focusing on the goddamn hand that’s currently causing him to moan like some back alley whore. And Eren really needs to hurry the fuck up, given that they are in a pubic bathroom; but only breathy groans are leaving Levi’s throat, the words getting crushed underneath that well-placed palm.

His concerns don’t need to be voiced, though. Because while Eren may not be the sharpest tool in the intellectual shed, the brunet probably realizes that their luck can only go so far in this tiny bathroom. Eren’s pace turns frantic, hands already fumbling with the buttons of Levi’s jeans. The brunet drops to his knees, but both parties know that he isn’t about to start praying. And, fuck, if there was ever a time to skip the foreplay, it’s now. The seconds are ticking until someone ultimately gets up to answer nature’s call, and to be completely honest, Levi finds nothing arousing about being charged with public indecency. But it is hard to argue when a certain little shit already has Levi’s pants hanging mercilessly around his knees. He takes his time as he tugs off Levi’s shoes, the socks coming soon after. And it blows Levi’s mind how patient Eren can be with things like this, like undressing. Because everything with him is usually so fast and rushed. But the little things are different. The little things give him heed, cherishing in the way Levi’s pants reveal the pristine, pale flesh as they are pulled free from his body.

Bottom lip pulling teasingly in between a set of flawless, white teeth, Eren’s staring up at Levi with a look like fucking sin. And it’s all the man can do to restrain the urge to slam himself down the brunet’s throat. Eren’s hands rove over the pale flesh set on display for him, fingers lighting up Levi’s body with the heat of arousal. Grip trailing to the backs of Levi’s sturdy thighs, the brunet pulls the man forward until his nose connects with the thin material covering Levi’s obvious need.

Those bright, emerald eyes never leave the older man’s face. Not when he drags a damp appendage along the fabric of Levi’s boxers. Not when a set of teeth are dragging said boxers down to the floor to meet with their textile brethren. And  _definitely_ not when he finally allows that wet heat to enclose down over Levi’s cock that’s been practically  _weeping_ for this attention. Hands that had been previously mapping the white, pallid wall behind him dart to the bobbing head of brown hair. His fingers tangle in the locks like they’re some set of impromptu reins, tightening when Eren uses more teeth than necessary, and loosening when a particular suck sends him into a self-centered euphoria.  _But it is so good._ The way that fucking tongue moves against the underside of Levi’s dick like it’s getting paid for it.

“S-shit, Eren.” The older man hardly recognizes his own voice, already so broken and heavy with lust. Eren picks up on the encouragement, dropping a hand from Levi’s thigh to wrap around the base of the cock filling his mouth. The strokes are deliberately slow as he wraps those devil lips around the head of Levi’s pulsating length. His tongue is preforming a goddamn assault on the slit, effectively making Levi keen words of praise into the heated air. The little bastard below him looks so smug, so pleased that he can effectively make Levi fall apart with a couple swipes of the tongue. But, right now, Levi couldn’t give two shits. He’ll let Eren reveal in his whimpering. He’ll let his pride fall to the wayside. Just as long as the little bastard doesn’t stop.  _God, don’t let him stop._

Suddenly, Eren pulls off him with a resounding pop, the sound sending volts of arousal straight to his groin. Those eyes glance back up to him, and Levi is  _positive_ he’s never looked more wrecked. “You like that, hmm?” The brunet is still stroking Levi’s length, pace quickening with the departure of his mouth. And he doesn’t know if Eren’s looking for an answer, but the broken sounds birthing from his vocal cords seem to be a good enough response. Eren shoots him a suggestive smile that looks so out of place on that innocent face, doe eyes only adding to the presence of virtue. But, shit, if there is one person who could solidify the phrase ‘appearances can be deceiving’, it’s Eren fucking Jaeger.

A thumb begins to massage the tip of Levi’s cock, carefully swirling the beaded liquid gathered there around like it’s some sort of icing on the cake. He unconsciously moves his fingers back into Eren’s hair, because he’s so fucking greedy and _nothing_ compares to how that bastard’s mouth feels around him. And Eren complies, eyes practically bleeding desire as he allows Levi’s dick to slide back down his throat.

“Mmm…” His fingers tighten their hold as  _that fucking tongue_ teases his slit. And Eren looks  _so damn good_ like this. Cheeks hollowed and red, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth, because he’s so fucking determined to take it all. “You look so good like this.” There’s no telling how many times Levi has told him this, but it never fails to garner a different reaction, Eren humming pleasingly around his cock. Vibrations shoot through his length at the mumbling, and he’d be lying if he said he praised Eren just for the little bastard’s benefit.

A familiar heat begins to pool in his gut, the fire growing stronger and stronger with every suck. Levi wants to tell Eren to slow down, but that tongue has no intention of ceasing, teasing up and down the thick vein. Somehow, his mind is able to push past the lust-filled haze, granting him the ability to form words. “E-Eren… if you… I’m going to…” The brunet smiles around his cock, and Levi takes it all back.  _This_ is when he looks the best. The flutter in his chest politely reminds him that he is dating Eren for something other than his amazing blowjob skills, even though those alone would definitely win him a place in the man’s heart.

Pulling off his length, Eren offers him another smile, this time without a dick down his throat. “Already?” And fuck, Levi would really like to see how long the little shit would last under the same conditions; but, unfortunately, the stewardess is bound to get suspicious as to where the pair is if they don’t hurry the fuck up. Settling for a narrowed glare that ensures certain death, Levi pulls himself off the wall, yanking off his shirt as his shoulders disconnect from the hard surface. He wobbles as he tries to stand straight, legs shaking and unbalanced,  _because Eren gives amazing blowjobs._

“You’re not doing much better.” Eren’s still on his knees, fully clothed, and sporting a rather impressive bulge. Smirking, Levi brings the heel of his foot down to grind against the brunet’s contained length, earning a satisfying moan from the kneeling bastard. Reaching forward to grip at Eren’s shoulders, he leans in until his lips are barely tracing the outer edge of the brunet’s ear. “You better hurry up if you want to fuck me.”

He can practically  _feel_ Eren’s eyes widen at the phrase, and it’s not long before the brunet’s belt is hanging haphazardly around his hips. He’s quite the sight, natural bedhead messier than the man thought possible, lips red and swollen from confining Levi’s cock.  _And he’s perfect._ God, he is so fucking perfect. Arms wrapping around the younger’s neck, Levi pulls Eren down to meet his lips, tongues already battling the moment they collide. And he could dominate the brunet-  _has_ dominated him, but, today he’s giving in, handing over control. Eren breaks away from the kiss in order to ravage the pale flesh at Levi’s neck, the brunet mouthing at his Adam’s apple as he swallows down his hesitancy.      

 Strong hands find purchase on his naked hips, the grip so controlled and restrained that he’s almost surprised Eren hasn’t just said ‘fuck it’ to prepping him. But his lover is always cautious, always generous. So, the sound of a lid being popped open doesn’t surprise Levi. He takes it upon himself to get in position, because lord knows, Eren is struggling enough as it is to just be civilized with this. Forearms pressing against the cold, silver sink counter, ass in the air, Levi probably looks like a five course meal. And, shit, Eren hasn’t eaten in weeks if the look he’s shooting the older man is anything to go by.

The man lets out a moan, impatient and ready for release, as he turns to face forward. And  _fuck._ How Levi missed it is a mystery, but he is blaming it on the fact that he was being ravaged as soon as he passed the threshold of the room. His eyes widen as he sees the reflection of Eren beginning to approach him from behind. The brat had to of been aware of the bathroom mirror, meeting Levi’s enlarged gaze head on with a haughty smile. And now Levi feels like the ignorant one, because this is a  _bathroom…_ of course there’s going to be a mirror. But, soon, the notion is completely barred from his thoughts when a sweat-slicked palm begins to caress his side. Eren’s fingers are splaying along his ribs like the brunet is trying to memorize every detail of the man beneath him, and Levi thought he told the little shit to hurry up.

All pretense of sensibility is washed away as he feels Eren’s lips begin to trail down the contours of his spine. Gnawing on an abused bottom lip, he ducks his head deep between a pair of tensing biceps. He just wants to treasure this, this fawning. And he might tell Eren that this touchy feely bullshit is just for the movies, but he’s a fucking liar every time the complaint spills from his lips. Because he loves feeling this irrevocable sensation of pure, unadulterated wanting. Like he’s something precious underneath Eren’s grip. And the bastard’s told him dozens, no  _hundreds_  of times that it’s true. That Levi means infinity and beyond to him.

Levi’s breath hitches as Eren licks a hot stripe up his back, ending at the fine hairs of his undercut.  _And he believes him._ Fuck, he believes it all. Those talented hands work their way back down his sides, one sliding across his chest in search of the pink nubs, hardened from extensive arousal. And it finds them, fingers tweaking the bumps between gentle touches. A series of whispered expletives seep from Levi’s lips in breathy moans as Eren continues to send jolts of pleasure to his groin.

“You like that?” It’s the same question, prompting the same answer of incoherent groans. “ _You_ look good like this, Levi.” The man raises a shaky head, eyes having trouble focusing on the figure reflected in the mirror. He’s about to say something, even though the quip will no doubt lose its harshness under the weight of his trembling, when Eren decides that a moan would sound much better casting off from between those thin lips. One hand stimulating his chest, the other stroking his cock, Levi feels thoroughly fucked.

“G-God… you… f-fuck…” Sentences aren’t forming, the thoughts being disrupted by the sudden coolness between his cheeks. The hand is still stroking him as a finger manages to wedge in between the tight ring of muscle. Levi chokes on a particularly loud moan, wary of the fifty or so passengers waiting outside the lavatory. He feels Eren’s lips cascading sweet kisses across his shoulders, silently prompting him to relax. Which is hard when you think that any moment is going to grant you a behind the scenes pass to a Costa Rican jail. The finger inside him starts to move, shallowly thrusting in and out in slow, controlled motions. It burns, but Levi welcomes the pain, knowing that it’s just a predecessor for pleasure. “K-keep going.” He prompts the brunet behind him, because if it was up to Eren, he would spend several more minutes will one finger buried inside him. But it’s not, and soon, Levi feels the familiar sting of a second digit being added.

A painful hiss penetrates the air as those fingers begin to scissor, but Eren’s nothing if not a considerate lover, hand fisting around the head of Levi’s cock in steady, circular movements. That hiss quickly transforms into a lusty moan, forearms slightly slipping on top of the counter. It should disturb Levi how easily he becomes wrecked by the brunet currently two fingers deep in his ass, because shit, the last time someone was able to undo him so quickly was not once and never. But he’s not.  _He revels in it._ In this complete lack of self-control, because it’s absolutely terrifying.

_Breathtaking._

He hears Eren release a quiet moan as he watches Levi swallow up his fingers, the thrusts becoming increasingly deeper. It must be painful for him, watching the digits disappear into the man’s body; but that really doesn’t come close to the feeling of having your ass stretched open, so Levi actually doesn’t feel bad for the brat. Like clockwork, a third finger begins to join the bundle, trying, but failing, to sneak inside unnoticed.

“Goddammit… fucking…” Levi’s back arches in discomfort, face contorting into a deep grimace. Eren tries to coo him with long, measured strokes, but the sting blistering through his hips is commanding all of his attention. He knows this burn won’t last much longer, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. The thumb running over the head of his cock, however, helps distract him just a little bit. “You’re such a s-shit.” He feels Eren grin against his skin as the brunet peppers the pale canvas with messy kisses.

And he is about to tell the smug bastard to stop coddling him when those fingers decide to curve downward.

“F-fuck!” That grin turns into a full-fledged smile as Levi’s shoulder blades pinch together in long-awaited bliss. The digits stray over the bundle of nerves once again, kneading the spot until Levi’s nearly drooling from the euphoric high. No words are coming from his lips, the husky gasps and throaty moans stealing away every syllable that forms on his tongue. The incessant prodding has almost made him forget about the skillful hand wrapped around his dick, but, fuck if the abrupt squeeze around the base doesn’t politely remind him. “Ah… s-shit…” The curse comes out slurred and essentially untranslatable, but the brunet behind him has plenty of practice in decoding Levi’s murmurs.

Those fingers start to skirt around that spot that shoots lightning down his spine, because Eren is a little shit who knows when there’s putty in his hands. And Levi has to resist catching the brat’s head with his elbow as the digits intentionally miss his prostate for a third time.  _A fourth time._ But his pride won’t let him beg, even though he _knows_ that’s what Eren wants. And he may need to start retracting that statement about the bastard being a considerate lover.

He starts to rut against the fingers, trying to lead himself back to that pleasure. And Levi hopes that he is giving the little shit the show he was looking for, hips circling as they press backwards onto the digits. He’d say that the performance is a success if the stuttered breaths cascading onto his lower back are anything to go by. Levi wants to tease the bastard for getting so worked up, but then again, he is the one whose mouth is currently hanging slack with pleasure.

 _Because he found it._         

“Y-yeah, right there.” His thighs begin to quake as Eren takes over, all teasing aside.  _Pounding_ into that spot. And, shit, if the brunet keeps this up then the fun’s going to be over a lot sooner than Levi expected. But he forgets to voice his concerns as Eren’s fingers slam into the bundle of nerves, causing a wanton moan to spill from his lips that he’s  _positive_ is audible from outside the bathroom. “Ah, ah, ah.” And he wants to tell him to stop. That he wants his euphoria to arise from Eren’s other wonderful appendage, but the words aren’t coming. But, fuck, he might be if the brat doesn’t stop this attack. 

“You want to cum like this?” And Levi knows Eren’s not mocking him. That if he wants to find his release with three fingers in his ass and a hand on his dick then Eren will happily enjoy the rest of the flight with a hard-on from Hell. But, contrary to popular belief, Levi does care about the brat, enough that he’s willing to be separated from the digits still nudging mercilessly against his prostate.   

“Don’t ask s-stupid questions.” Because a simple ‘no’ just isn’t located in Levi’s repertoire. And, obviously, Eren understands that is as close to an affirmation as he’s going to get, fingers slowly slipping out of Levi with a slick pop. It causes the man to grimace, because the noise will always disgust him no matter how much Eren tries to convince him that the sound is alluring. He hears Eren shuffle behind him, free hand roving over the small of Levi’s back like some small reassurance that he’s still there.

“Shit.” The curse causes him to stiffen, because he knows exactly what accompanies that tone. Eren’s done something. Something he is  _not_ going to like. “I forgot the condom.”  _He forgot the condom._ Levi turns his head, attempting to meet the brat’s gaze with his unbelieving stare.

“You remember the lube, but you forget the goddamn condom?”

Eren’s answering before the last syllable has left his lips. “The lube seemed a little more important.”  _Fucking smartass little shit._ And he should just finish himself off. Sure, it will be  _a lot_ less satisfying, but it will teach the brunet to  _not forget the fucking condom._ But the notion is expunged from his thoughts as soon as it arrives; because right now, the only thing he wants is to be unraveled by Eren.

_Completely fucking undone._

He resumes the position, hoping that Eren is giving as many fucks as he is right now. The hands gripping around his waist grant him the answer.

“You sure about this?” And, fuck, he’s currently face down, ass up. Practically beckoning the brat to fill him. But maybe Eren is just shocked that the man’s going through with this… shit  _Levi_ is shocked that he’s going through with it. But the burning in his gut is overriding any sense of self-preservation as he grinds his ass against Eren’s length in a silent answer. “Fuck, Levi.”  _Yes, fuck Levi._ Preferably right now.

Those hands begin to spread him open, and soon, he can feel the head of Eren’s dick nudging against his backside. Forehead dropping to the cool counter below, Levi wills himself to relax as he feels the brunet start to push forward. And he  _knows_ Eren is trying so hard to not thrust into the heat, the hands enclosed around his waist shaking with controlled lust. But Levi’s been quelling the desire to be filled ever since Eren wrapped his lips around his cock.

He starts to push back into the intrusion, slowly impaling himself on Eren’s length, until his ass is met with the resistance of pointed hipbones; and he knows Eren’s bottomed out. Those hands are no longer shaking, but fucking vibrating against him,  _begging_ to feed this yearning hunger. And Levi wants to tell him to move, but his body isn’t his own right now, completely overwhelmed by the desire to feel his release.

One of Eren’s hands slides to Levi’s shoulders as he tests the waters with a shallow thrust. It’s almost embarrassing how the motion makes Levi’s spine twist in pleasure, a low gasp heating the air around him. The movement emboldens Eren, prompting him to deepen the next plunge. Levi’s fingers scramble against the slick surface, and this shouldn’t be happening. Not after two pumps of the hips.  _But it’s Eren._ And that probably isn’t a decent answer, but his mind doesn’t care as Eren drives into him again.

“H-harder.” The hand holding onto his shoulder tightens, fingers digging into the pale flesh. “I can take it.” And, shit, he should have asked for this sooner. Because the tentative thrusts Eren was making before are all but gone, being replaced with a feral swinging of the hips. He could probably cum from this alone, untouched. And, fuck, the little shit hasn’t even hit his prostate yet. But just the sensation of being  _so filled_ is enough to push him over the edge, because Eren is most definitely not lacking in this department.

“It’s so good, Levi. So fucking good.” The man’s forehead lifts off the counter, and  _shit._ He should probably look back down if he doesn’t want to end early. Eren’s bottom lip is pulled between white squares, cheeks reddened and flush as he continues to pound into Levi. The reflection looks absolutely sinful, and the man is positive that the lord above is probably writing him a ticket straight to Hell for engorging himself on the sight. But goddamn the brat is beautiful, face twisting in pleasure as Levi squeezes around his cock.

Eren glances up, because there is no way the gaze reflecting onto him isn’t noticeable. Those emerald eyes twist into something devious as he is drawn into a pair of silvers. Something devious that just happens to connect with that delicious bundle of nerves. Levi’s stare falters as his eyes clench shut, waves of ecstasy stemming from the stimulation.

“F-fuck! Yes, yes, please.” And Levi’s never been one to beg, but when there’s a dick up his ass, his priorities tend to shift. “Ah, Er-” The words freeze on his tongue as the bathroom door begins to rattle, the knocking reverberating through the tiny room like an overpowering omen. Eren stills inside of him, because even he looks absolutely petrified. His reflection mimicking the face he gave Levi when the man told him that Mikasa wasn’t too pleased about the suspicious stains inside her car. And he should probably tell Eren to remove the dick from his ass, but he’s a greedy little bastard and that public indecency charge really doesn’t sound that bad anymore.

“Hello?”  _And holy fuck._ Levi recognizes that voice… and if Levi recognizes that voice, there’s  _no way_ the brat behind him doesn’t. A silent answer is given as Eren begins to thrust back inside of him, cock barely missing his prostate. He has to bring a clenched hand to his mouth, because fuck if the asshole outside is going to get off on this. “Is anyone in there? I need to piss.” Fucking classy as ever, the man in the Hawaiian shirt sounds like he’s ten seconds away from ripping the hinges off the door.

But, obviously, Eren Jaeger is having none of that.

“Occupotto, Lilo!” And shit, Eren’s lucky that Levi doesn’t go soft right there. Seconds pass, and he is starting to think that the beached whale tossed a white flag. But, of course, Shamu comes back for more.

“I said I need to piss, asshole.” And Levi’s starting to think that he really  _is_ going to have to get himself off, when Eren directs his hips towards  _that fucking spot._  He can’t even contain the animalistic groan that spills from the back of his throat, a chorus of ‘ _more, more, more’_ adding to the lust-stricken symphony. And Levi forgets it all. Forgets the asshole outside. Forgets that Eren’s an idiot who can’t remember a fucking condom. Because the brunet is lighting him up. His back arches in pure rapture as Eren pistons into him, hitting that bundle of nerves  _every fucking time._ And, shit,  _this_ is what he needed. This complete and total ecstasy. Because nothing else compares to the feeling of being utterly wrecked.

“Eren… y-you… ah!” The moans emitting from him are so subhuman, and Levi will probably look back on this with a red face and a line of upmost denial. But, right now, he doesn’t care if he’s giving Eren all the blackmail in the world to work with as another high-pitched groan echoes in the small room.

“You like t-that? Like w-when I fuck you like this?” And Eren’s doing a terrible job of not sounding drunk on this lust. But his ineptness is covered by the fact that he’s pounding into that spot like a man possessed, causing every nerve in Levi’s body to seize up with this euphoria. And  _yes_ he likes it- no,  _loves_ it. And Levi would say so if his mind decided that his mouth was good for something other than spewing moans like a wanton slut.

Suddenly, Eren pulls out of him, but Levi can’t even voice his complaints before the brunet is swinging him around on the counter and pulling the man back down onto his dick. Levi’s head slings backwards as he adjusts to the new angle. And it’s like Eren is everywhere on his body, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other tangling in a mess of black hair as a pale expanse of skin is exposed. The brunet wastes no time as he brings his lips to Levi’s neck, suckling on the tender flesh while keeping a steady pace below.

There’s a kindling forming in Levi’s gut as Eren lays a direct hit against his prostate for the umpteenth time. He’s close.  _So fucking close._  And he should probably tell Eren to release his cock; but those fingers are giving him a sinful sales pitch, and he’s just about to sign on that dotted line.

And Eren knows it.

“Y-you going to cum for me, Levi?” Any other time he would chastise the brat for asking him such a question, but he stopped giving a shit a long time ago. Levi can’t even form the words to answer him, his whimpering being the only thing transmitting through the heated air. But he wants to cum.  _Needs to cum._ Eren tries to ask him something else, but the brunet has been reduced to the same piteous state as Levi. And, soon, the bathroom is filled with nothing but desperate moans and cries.

Eren’s name becomes a mantra on his lips, because if there was a word that needed to be audible,  _it’s that fucking name._ Because the bastard is hitting him,  _again and again._ And he’s  _so fucking close._ That fire in his gut is practically raging to be released, flames lapping at his insides with a desperate need. The fingers wrapped around his dick tighten, and he just  _knows_ that it’s over. But Levi keeps going. Just waiting for that perfect moment.

“L-Levi…”

And there it is.

Head thrown back and mouth wide open, Levi fucking  _screams_ as his orgasm rolls through him, waves of unadulterated bliss shooting through his veins. His hands are clawing at Eren’s shoulders as his body begins to wrack itself with spasms, each one being more powerful than the last. And, suddenly, Eren is pulling out of him in a wild display as he, too, reaches his own state of euphoria. Seconds pass as they remain trapped in post-orgasmic bliss. Uneven breaths fill up the room as Levi finally begins to pull himself out of the haze. And he should probably be pissed, because the evidence of Eren’s release is plastered across his chest, but he can’t find it in him to feel anything other than this luxurious sense of content.  _Because that was the best sex he’s ever had._

The little shit is looking at Levi like he’s a fucking mind reader, smug grin tapering across flushed cheeks. But Levi supposes that he can swell the brunet’s pride just this once. Sliding off the counter, he starts to pull back on his clothes, because they are still on a goddamn plane. And, shit, they really just did that didn’t they? The seed sliding down his chest sends him the answer.  _They really just did that._

“God, you’re fucking disgusting.” Levi’s finally finds his voice, and  _shit,_ they really just did that. Running a paper towel under the sink, he begins to dab at the sperm beginning to harden on his abdomen. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe  _we_ did that.” And Levi’s glad the brat is just as shocked as him. Eren fixes his belt, and begins to gather Levi’s socks and shoes,  _because he is such a gentleman. ‘Yeah a gentleman who fucking cums on the other’s chest.’_ Levi scoffs as he begins to plot a satisfying revenge.

“You should go unless you think it’s a good idea to walk out of the bathroom together.” It’s a rhetorical question… and, of course, Eren answers it.

“I’m pretty sure Fat Lilo out there heard the whole thing. So, there’s really no sense in hiding.”  _And fuck._ Levi had totally forgotten about their uninvited guest, too consumed by the intimate desire. But, shit, maybe the man got the hint and walked away early. He probably recognized Eren’s voice and decided to not push his luck. Yeah, that’s exactly what happened. Shit, he wasn’t  _that_ loud.

Tugging his shirt over his head, Levi’s hand reaches for the door, because there’s  _no way_ that asshole is still out there. The handle turns, and instead of the empty hallway he was hoping for, Levi is gifted with a look of pure horror from the fat prick in the Hawaiian shirt.  _No, wait._ Scratch that.

_From the entire plane._

A nervous chuckle begins to emit from the brunet beside him, and just when he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, the brat has to open his mouth.

“Welcome to the Mile High Club, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bless, I've never written (explicit) smut before. So, I just wrote what I like to read... which is just bottom!Levi let's be honest.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com


End file.
